


Of Scarecrows and Running

by pipsiev2



Series: Halloween drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Scarecrows, hyungwon minhyuk kihyun and wonho are mentioned, i.m is there for a second, most of this was written yesterday, thIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: If we die, my ghost is going to haunt Hyungwon and Minhyuk, and I’m going to use my ghostly powers to give Kihyun and Hoseok some “thank you” fruit baskets for not wanting us to do this.-OR-Jooheon and Hyunwoo have made a terrible mistake.





	Of Scarecrows and Running

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be funnier than it actually is :O  
> I still had fun writing it though lol  
> This is also my first attempt at incorporating actual honorifics ayyyy

_ There were weirder things that could've happened today, _ Hyunwoo reasoned to himself as he lead Jooheon through another row of corn.  _ Aliens could have come, a meteor could have struck earth, a unicorn could have appeared. Anything could have happened, really. _

 

“Hyung, do you even know where we’re going?” Jooheon whispered in a panicked voice.

 

Hyunwoo nodded. “There should be a gas station about two miles from here, we could make it if we run for twenty or so minutes.”

 

_ Of course we got stuck with the moving scarecrow. It’s just our luck that this happened. At least no one else was with us. _

 

“Why did we think that coming here in the middle of the night was a good idea again?” Jooheon shrieked when a crow flew past them.

 

“Well,” Hyunwoo said, pushing aside a corn stalk and pulling Jooheon along with him, “I’d like to think that it’s because we’re secretly masochists who love to torture ourselves in the worst ways possible.”

 

“ _ Hyung. _ ”

 

Hyunwoo let out a laugh. “Seriously though, I think we should learn from this and never take one of Hyungwon’s bets again.”

 

Jooheon let out a huff of agreement before they both went tumbling.

 

“What was that?” They both groaned and looked around, seeing the place where they’d fallen from about a good two feet higher. Jooheon recovered first and pulled Hyunwoo up.

 

“Was this here when we came here in the morning?” He asked as he brushed off his pants.

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Not as far as I remember. C’mon,” he made the  _ “follow me” _ gesture, “we should keep going before it catches up with us.”

 

* * *

 

_ If we die, my ghost is going to haunt Hyungwon and Minhyuk, and I’m going to use my ghostly powers to give Kihyun and Hoseok some  _ “thank you” _ fruit baskets for not wanting us to do this.  _ Hyunwoo thought bitterly as he pulled Jooheon behind the large, communal garbage bin and peered around the corner to see where the scarecrow had gone.

 

_ At least now we know that we’re near other people. Maybe they’d know how to get away from a Goosebumps character. _

 

“Hyung,” Jooheon tugged on his sleeve, “there’s some light over there. Should we go check it out?”

 

Hyunwoo turned back around and saw that the black figure was nowhere to be seen. “I think we should run.” He said as he tugged Jooheon up and away from the garbage bin.

 

They ran, Jooheon letting out a panicked “ _ Shit _ , hyung it’s right  _ there _ ,” when he glanced behind them before they stumbled into the convenience store and quickly pressed up against the doors.

 

“Um, hi?”

 

The two of them looked up at the deep voice to see a guy with dyed grey hair and a confused expression on his face.

 

Jooheon and Hyunwoo looked at each other for a moment before they turned back to the cashier.

 

“Long story.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Extra:**

“This feels like some weird, post-apocalyptic sci-fi movie.” Hyunwoo said as he cleaned himself up as best as he could in the store bathroom.

“Really,” Jooheon muttered bitterly, “to me it felt more like a horror turned rom com. You know, couple runs away from scary thing, only to be caught in a self caused embarrassing moment involving someone that you’ve never met before and will probably never see again.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “At least we’ll have something to tell the others.”

“No we won’t, because they’re gonna be dead before they can even wave and say hi.”

“What about Kihyun and Hoseok?”

Jooheon pretended to think about it for a moment. “Fine, I guess they can live, but Minhyuk and Hyungwon are going to  _ get it _ .”

“Agreed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I made a tumblr for this!!! I'm still trying to get a pfp though lol


End file.
